Theutrich Gerbold
Personality Theutrich Gerbold is a human being that derives from the swamp, bordering Aedwin. Theutrich, otherwise known as the "Swampman", is a traveler and tends to be on small trips between Hallengard and Aedwin. Theutrich mostly resides in Aedwin, however, makes way to Hallengard to either retrieve something or follow someone of importance. The Swampman tends to spontaneously assist others in a problem, and will likely kill (or try to) the offender, or repeat acts they did upon himself or others. Life Early Life Not much is known about Theutrich's early life, all that is known is he was conceived by his now supposedly deceased mother in the swamp, where he was born among other Swampmen. These other Swampmen cared for each other, and obviously to Theutrich, as he was their own. Young Life Upon entering his teen years, he grew up to become an adventurer, looking for something to do instead of stay at home with the rest of his Swamp-people. He usually traveled to Hallengard in attempts to befriend some of the people there, as at the time they had a grand army with stable rulers. He resided in the Greenfields for most of his time until it was invaded, and was forced to return back to the Swamps. However, upon returning to the Swamps, he had been only one of three remaining Swampmen, and went into hiding until his adult years. Adult Life In Theutrich's eighteen-year-old times, he was still cautious about leaving his home area, equipped with crudely made weapons and armor, such as cudgels and old wooden shields, with some swamp leaves as armor. Moving on a couple of years, he decided to come out of hiding and see how Hallengard had been holding up, seeing as they have developed substantially, creating a palace atop the higher mountains, and with a new king to rule. Not visiting Aedwin much, Theutrich decided to go there in a secretive-like way but failed to do so as he wasn't very smart. Upon entering Aedwin, he met some Aedwinian guards such as Trenton, Walter, and most significantly the Aedwinian king, Nikolas. The Swampman was sort of a back round adventurer for when the guards went on patrol and helped defended Trenton and Walter on their way home from Hallengard, along with helping to win a court case as the neutral decision. Word of this came to the king, and Theutrich became a known friend of Aedwin, and relationships started dwindling in Hallengard. Nonetheless, Theutrich continued building rapport with Aedwin, committing 'unintentional' acts of violence towards guards he disliked and others he didn't receive much likability from. Soon, Theutrich asked the king to become a Royal Protector, and of course, with all this trust and love from Aedwin, he did. He was announced a well-known friend of the kingdom, and a Royal Protector by Walter Gothin and King Nikolas. During the revolt of Thomas Morgan and his bandwagon of corrupted guards, the Swampman nearly died to an arrow from Thomas himself, however, a Lauchette soldier managed to save Theutrich before he was killed. Settling down from this chaos, a new challenger arises: Janus and his intentions are to take the throne of Aedwin. Janus had robbed many people including the Swampmen, but they lacked enough competence so everyone that was robbed could regain their gear really quickly. This was the ultimate fall of Janus, as all the people he had robbed had returned and attacked his group. Two members were crushed by Aedwin's portcullis, and the rest of the group was slaughtered, having Janus killed by the Swampman. Afterward, Thomas Hyde attempted the same thing as Janus and died the same, leaving Aedwin with a poor amount of guards but less corruption in the system. After dueling all day and taking a break, Swampman returns to his normal life in Aedwin but to no surprise, Hallengard wants war. The guards of Hallengard had revolted against Ajax becoming the new king, and so Swampman was requested to come along with the rest of the army on their quest to put down Hallengard. Lead by Aiden Storm, they quietly marched in with the cover of the night and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Upon the False King exiting the gates and them being shut behind him, the army charged forwards, instantly decimating the small force of around 4 Hallengardians against many skilled Aedwinians. Upon the capture of the False King, he was brought to Ajax and executed by him personally. Nikolas fret that Ajax would soon be a major target for assassination, and put Theutrich up to defending Ajax and Hallengard, however upon taking a short break, Ajax managed to lose his arm but luckily the Swampman wasn't blamed. Remaining with his colors, Hallengard and Aedwin had presumably formed together as a great empire, and finally, the rivalry between them has ceased as Aedwin had pretty much conquered Hallengard at this point. Becoming a Commander After Nikolas had retired, he had promised to swampman that he would become a commander. Vince, the heir to Nikolas, had remembered the promise and awarded swampman with the title of Commander. With this title, Theutrich goes on to command around a 10 man army in Hallengard against the Brotherhood, a rebellion that had brewed against Hallengard. Theutrich went over formations and valiantly defended Hallengard alongside his men, stylishly in a diamond formation. However, Sion, the king of Hallengard, had been kidnapped, and all of the armies had disbanded to find him. Little did the entire army know, reinforcements from the Brotherhood had come, and Theutrich was left with Nikola, and another random footman. They had to escape through the forest as to not get killed by the Brotherhood and formed a newer, much smaller army back in Aedwin. Theutrich didn't believe he would be able to win, but as they marched towards the Brotherhood's camp, they had gained followers who wished to take the rebellion down alongside Aedwin. Once they arrived, the army surrounded the Brotherhood and shot arrow upon arrow again until they had all fallen. After the victory, a Lauchette diplomat came to the scene, warning Aedwin that if they attacked another one of these Brotherhood groups, Lauchette would declare war on Aedwin. Vince, being blinded by his pride, attacked another group of the Brotherhood, annihilating the group of armed civilians. Sneaking out of Aedwin Swampman woke up in Aedwin one day, noticing the colors of the entire kingdom have gone yellow and white. Theutrich knew he had missed the battle, and had to quickly escape. He saw through the throne room, two Lauch guards and an Ascadian. Maneuvering through the portcullis and into alleyways, where a guard nearly caught Theutrich after jumping over him, Theutrich made it out through one of the side doors. There, he swam underwater, emerged and got onto the bridge. He waved goodbye to the seven Lauchette guards that were loosing arrows at him, narrowly missing, and he ran away to Hallengard where he found Vince and the others laying refuge. The Battle for Hallengard A couple of weeks after the taking of Aedwin, a horn was sounded from the front of Hallengard, signifying a battle was occurring. Swampman rushed down to the gate with armor on, and his bow in hand. Through the caves came many men, all in heavy studded armor, with impenetrable helmets. Arrow after arrow had been shot down upon the incoming forces of Ascadians, Ostars, and Brotherhood members. Theutrich managed to weaken many of their forces with the arrows he had shot, while being knocked down a couple of times, being severely hurt but pushing on anyways. After their forces were taken down a couple of times, Theutrich gave out the order to charge the, and made a grave mistake with his words. After not realizing he had just jumped into their entire army in the open, right in the front with the enemy, swampman had been taken down and knocked unconscious. After his allies seeing this, they were all enraged and had some huge spurt of morale boosted, charging the enemy with gusto, taking most of them down. After the enemy was left in shambles across the bridge, our allied forces receded back onto the gate, defeating yet a second wave. It was all until the third wave of enemies arrived. Heavily armored giants, with many brotherhood archers, had stormed the gate with a battering ram and broke through. The allied forces were stormed by the Brotherhood, and their Ostari allies, taking all of them down. However, Hallengard reinforcements arrived and took down the remaining enemies, securing Hallengard back, and winning the battle. The Aftermath After being taken back to the medical ward in Hallengard, the screaming and blood of all the other members were held within. With only around 2 or 3 doctors, it was an excruciating night for Hallengard and its people. Theutrich hadn't been treated considering everyone else was focused on the king. When the time came, Theutrich eventually had his knee, stomach, and head treated and is recovering in the medical ward. Be bound for a maybe a week or two, Theutrich will be unable to do anything, and possibly unable to fight in melee in the future. Rebellion Soon after the huge casualties suffered in Hallengard, Sion surrendered, ending the war. However, Vince, Black Bear, and etc. have decided the war was not yet over, and have rebelled. Swampman was caught in the mess, however he was left unharmed, as he had been in good relations with both the rebellion, and New Hallengard. Shortly after this rebellion, Black Bear had been killed, essentially suppressing the rebellion, allowing for the Lauch-Aedwin to swiftly take back New Hallengard. Vince was eventually found, and he had attempted to flee, but was shot, and bled out. This barely affected Swampman, as he had not appreciated Vince being so incredibly stupid with his past plans and his current plans. Annexation of Aedwin After the rebellion had been suppressed, Theutrich was left to his own devices to re-integrate himself with his native land. This was rather easy, as he chose to become a Courier for Hallengard, where he delivered messages to Lauch-Aedwin, where he improved relations with Siegnoir, the warden of Lauch-Aedwin. After many messages, the Swampman eventually entered his old land of allegiance and passed through without even being searched. He walked straight into the courtyard, again, not being bothered by any of the guards, where then he walked into the throne room and made a proposition to Siegnoir: Theutrich would deliver any messages or packages to any person for a specific amount of gold. Siegnoir had rejected this proposal but however asked Theutrich to deliver a full sack of bread to Hallengard for 100 gold. Theutrich accepted as he was trying to improve relations with anyone he could. Thinking back to his early days in Aedwin, he had decided to duel a couple of the guards. Some of them were pretty good, a lot of them were below his level, but he remained a neutral figure and would never wish to join their's, or New Hallengard's guard. Swampman was once again, connected to the populace and appreciated by most. Return of Vince Simmons Despite being caught and getting shot by the men he'd fought, Theutrich thought Vince would've been taught not to sought out to kill another Lout, though Siegnoir leaved for to see more and get off of tour to Ascad. Vince and co. came and got what they thought was due, and Swampman rejoined Aedwin too. Being reinstated as a Commander, wishing to be a land expander, had trained against those using zweihanders and red banners. Much conflict had risen after this, so it clicked in Lauchette's shit they should hit Aedwin with Lauch girls with lisps and stuttering lips. They'd all be driven away, day by day Vince led them astray, Lauchette of course, didn't like the way Vince had played. Lauchette whined and whined to Aedwin before the clock struck nine, and the cannons came to dine. Swampman had been preparing for months for the Lauch to return, and would gawk at the sight of men being burned. However, he slipped and fell and tripped and well, he went unconscious to miss the battle, and missed only the raunchiest of the rattles that shook Aedwin to their cattle. Swampman awoke in the barracks, where its to narrow to get hit by an arrow, he rested until his wounds were bested, and wished to face the remains of the populace. Rule of Del Rossi Waking up, Theutrich was hit by tons of news. Vince had been killed in the invasion, and many others. Theutrich, not being there to take up the opportunity, had his kingship swept under from him by Trevor Del Rossi. Theutrich, a very loyal and oath-following swampman, had kept quiet and accepted the new king. Although he didn't support it, it was his tradition and culture to respect leadership no matter what. Loss of another Very shortly ruled, Trevor had been assassinated in his bedroom. Many guards went up to find his room splattered in blood and a hammer on the floor. A note read: "The North shall rise again..." Swampman didn't take up on this bullshit for one second. As soon as a courier walked in, a completely random citizen none of the guards recognized, ran up to tell everyone of the news that the courier somehow had before the guards. The courier did however, manage to rally up Hallengard and Aedwin into Greenfields. Sion and Theutrich met, and immediately started trying to figure out who killed Trevor. At first, some had accused Theutrich of being the assassin, as he had the most to gain from Trevor's death. Although the part about gain was true, swampman had been with many other guards discussing training tactics, etc. Theutrich had been trying to pin it on the courier the entire time, and eventually persuaded the others to believe him. The courier turned out to be Frederick O'Brien, a guard that worked for Aedwin. He admitted to killing Trevor, while trying to frame others for being in some Brotherhood , but Theutrich wouldn't take no lies from anyone, and saw through all of them. Theutrich, angered by the courier's actions, threw him into the forge, in front of about thirteen Hallengardians and five Aedwinians. This shocked most of them, but they went about their days after a few minutes. Coronation With Trevor being dead, Aedwin needed a king. Swampman was ready to do anything to become king, as he felt he deserved it the most. Giorgio, a relative of Trevor, had read Trevor's will, and it stated... "Find a suitable king until my daughter is able to rule". Swampman took the throne, with the support of Father Henry and Hugo, along with most of the guard. However, Trevor had been a strange king, and had detremented the population of Aedwin, leaving little to no kingdom for Theutrich to even rule over. Though, Theutrich has high hopes, and had been planning for years to implement some ideas he had swiveling in his head. Relationships Nikolas Simmons - Since the disembarking of Nikolas, Theutrich has let the relations with Nikolas dwindle. If Nikolas were to return, Theutrich would still be very glad and excited to see Nikolas (not the erp kind u weirdo), as he had protected Nikolas as a Royal Protector for at least ten years. Theutrich trusts Nikolas heavily, maybe even more than some of his own family members. Sion Glasco - Theutrich visits Hallengard intermittently when searching for his own guards or searching for bandits, and has met with Sion multiple times. Theutrich trusts Sion, as Sion has yet to kill Theutrich or attack him verbally. Father Henry - Henry is Swampman's Envoy and the Priest of Aedwin. Theutrich is very trusting of him, as he has been with the kingdom since the near beginning of Vince's reign. Hugo the Advisor - Swampman trusts Hugo, but to an extent. Theutrich was made aware that Hugo's family is against a swampman being on the throne, and does not trust Hugo to protect his life, but to give advice that seems viable. Hugo was instated by Trevor, so swampman is able to believe him for most of the time, not to mention Hugo seems to be against his family. Gilbert Gerbold - Theutrich's brother, Gilbert, is a very strange one to Theutrich. Since the modernization of Theutrich, he sees Gilbert as a less advanced man, but he still has much love for him and trusts him, as Theutrich has spent most of his life with Gilbert. Lauchette - Although Theutrich has an extended hatred for the Lauch, he will still allow for diplomatic relations to occur. He believes that through diplomacy, Aedwin can achieve complete freedom from the Empire, and maybe even create a treaty of permanent peace between the two nations. The Aedwinian Guard - The guard finds it hard to trust Theutrich, for a reason Theutrich himself cannot figure out. He suspects it is from distrust from the age of when Julius was a captain, and had manipulated his own guard against him. For this, Theutrich had removed some guards he thought were heavily affected, and too fargone to rebuild rapport with. The army is left nearly empty, but pure, loyal, and trustworthy. every other aedwin king - Theutrich made an oath to Nikolas as soon as he joined Aedwin, and it was to protect the royal lineage no matter what. The rest of the Hales - For some reason unknown, the rest of the Hales seems to like swampman, as in the new Lauch-Aedwin, they simply open the gate for him, without making any searches, stops, or etc. The same in Hallengard, where the guards just allow him to come inside, where Theutrich remains neutral. Trivia A well-known fact about Theutrich is he is considered by most one of the greatest fighters in Aedwin, as he can adapt and adjust quickly to his opponent's tactics, as he's probably already fought someone with a similar fighting style to them. A lesser-known fact about Theutrich is that behind his innocent voice, is his philosophy of eliminating those who influence the people negatively against Theutrich or his friends. Swampman was taught to use his weapons by his father. Theutrich was a warrior in his homeland in the Swampland for most of his life, and in turn would be more energetic and can thus duel more and for longer times. Theutrich is one of two of the only known swampmen left on the Hales. Character information follows the story-line of this character ingame. WaffleMouth (talk) 05:51, January 1, 2019 (UTC)WaffleMouth Character life: December 23rd, 2018 - ~~~~ Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians